Have Faith In Me
by Me A Genius
Summary: Spencer is a teen parent and her parents is disappointed in her. Spencer doesn't believe in love and Paige's parents blames her of her brother's death. Will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Paige cuts herself in this story._

**Paige's POV-**

My family just moved here to this small town call Rosewood. We used to live in Boston, Massachusetts. My dad got a job offer here so he said yes and I didn't want move here but they didn't care. My parents still blame me for the death of my brother Luis he was nineteen. He was showing me how to drive and we had the green light. Then a car hit the passenger seat where Luis was sitting in the impact was hard it made the car fall. Luis died during surgery and I had three broken ribs and a broken arm. But from the accident I got deaf in my left ear that I have to use a hearing aid. Meaning without the hearing aid I can't hear nothing at all.

After his death my parents started verbally abuse me calling me stupid and other stuff. I cried almost every night because I miss him every day. After his death everything changed and I started cutting myself. But I cut myself on my stomach nowhere else. I have a razor blade in my nightstand draw my parents stopped checking up on me. I have a lot of cuts on my stomach and I bottle everything up inside.

''Paige, you will be going to Rosewood high school.'' My mom said. I'm the kitchen with her and my dad.

''Try not be to be stupid in all your class. You can't even get a higher grade in math besides a C.'' My dad said.

''I'm not stupid!'' I yelled.

''Yell at me again I will break your face.'' My dad yelled at me. But I didn't say anything.

''Just leave Paige, you just should drop out of school. Your brother Luis was smarter then you.'' My mom said.

I go to my room and I slammed the door and I start to cry. I'm not stupid and it wasn't my fault he died. But they will never believe they hate me for everything now. I take out the blade and I pull my shirt up and I press the blade onto my skin. I see the blood going down on my skin and I do another cut I start to cry. I stop and I wash the blade and I clean the cuts.

_Next day-_

I grab my skateboard and I skate around town. I put on my headphone in my right ear and I listen to Steve Aoki boneless. Luis showed me how to skate when I was nine years old ever since I loved it. I keep staking around so far this town is nice and the people are nice so far. I grind the rail and I fall next to a blonde girl.

''Are you okay?'' She asked.

''Yeah, I'm okay.'' I said. I get up and I see my knee is bleeding and it hurts.

''Does it hurt? Let me help you.'' She said.

''Its fine you don't have to help me.'' I said.

''I'm Hanna Marin and I never seen you around town.'' Hanna said.

''I'm Paige, I just moved here from Boston few days ago.'' I said.

''I can show you around town if you want.'' Hanna said. Then she hands me a napkin and a bottle of water.

''What is this for?'' I asked.

''To clean your knee duh.'' Hanna said and I laugh.

Hanna shows me around town of where to eat and go shopping. I tell her I'm going to Rosewood high school and she goes there too. She makes me laugh we keep walking around and talking. Hanna is really fun to talk to and she said I might like it here.

''What grade are you in?'' Hanna asked. And I walk her home.

''I'm in the twelfth grade. What about you?'' I asked.

''Oh okay, I'm in the eleven grade. Well thanks for walking me home, I will see you in school.'' Hanna said.

''Anytime, and I will see you in school.'' I said. We said bye then I go home.

I get home and my parents are home too. They see me with my skateboard and I hate living here. I can't wait to finish high school and live on my own.

''You are wasting your time with that stupid skateboard.'' My mom said.

''I was just getting some air.'' I said in low voice.

''You shouldn't waste your time with that skateboard. You are not good in anything you are useless.'' My dad said. It really hurts me my own parents think of me like that.

''I'm not wasting my time with the skateboard.'' I said.

''You're failing in Life all you do is ride on the stupid skateboard. You will never do nothing good in your life.'' My dad said and my mom just sit there.

I go to my room and I couldn't hold my tears. I just sit on my bed crying they were never like this before. They used made me feel good about myself and if I did good on an exam. They will say good job but now they hate me I miss Luis so much. I wish he never died it will be eight months since he died. I open the night stand I look at the blade thinking should cut right now to numb the pain.

**Spencer's POV **

I have a son name Liam Isaac Hastings and he is going to be one years old. I got pregnant by my ex-boyfriend Alex Santiago and he knows about Liam but chose not to be a father and help me. I'm still in high school and I'm a junior my parents are still disappointed in me. But they still help me raise Liam and my sister Melissa helps me raise Liam while I go to school. My best friends Hanna, Emily and Aria has been there for me when I got pregnant. Emily and Hanna been together six months now Aria is dating Ezra they been dating about a year now. I didn't plan to get pregnant at a young age Alex and I were dating for few months. I was going to break up with him because I had feelings for girls. I thought by dating Alex the feelings will go away of liking girls. But it didn't I told him why I wanted to break up but he thinks it's a phase.

When I first told my parents that I was pregnant they was not happy. They kept on saying how stupid of me having sex without a condom. I explain to them what happen. But they were still mad at me and I told them I will keep the baby. I was so scare of me raising a baby I cried a lot. When I got pregnant Alex kept saying to get rid of the baby. But I told him no I wouldn't get rid of the baby from there. He spread rumors that I slept around and his not the dad. It hurts me that he would say stuff like about me. I was never in love with him I don't think some else would date a girl like me that has a son.

Alex spread rumors about me and everyone is stupid enough to believe the dumb rumors. I hate seeing his stupid face in school. But I don't force him to be dad to Liam. He wouldn't be a good dad when acting like this saying it's not his son. Now I'm with Hanna, Emily and Aria we are trying to teach Liam how to read.

''Monkey.'' Hanna said. Liam looks at her funny.

''Shwedetz.'' Liam said smiling. We are in my room.

''No, say monkey.'' Hanna said.

''Shwedetz.'' Liam said smiling and we laugh.

''Let me try, say gum.'' Emily said.

''Dumb.'' Liam said putting his fingers in his mouth.

''Gum.'' Emily said.

''Dumb.'' Liam said. It's funny seeing them trying to show Liam how to read.

''Liam, can you count?'' I asked him.

''Four, five, four, five.'' Liam said waving his hands.

''He so adorable.'' Aria said. We go to the kitchen and I give Liam strawberry-banana apple sauce. He is a messy eater puts the cup on his mouth and it's getting over his cheeks and shirt.

''This summer went fast.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah, it did and now we are going to be in the eleven grade.'' Emily said holding Hanna's hand.

''But worst part is I still have to see Alex around school.'' I said.

''He is jerk I hate how he treated you and spread rumors about you. I love Liam but Alex is a…'' Hanna said. Aria stopped Hanna before she says a bad word in front of Liam.

''Hanna, you know we can't say bad words wrong him.'' Aria said.

''But I love you all being there for me and Liam.'' I said.

''Spence, we love you okay we wouldn't never leave you and Liam. But I think Liam is done with the apple sauce.'' Emily said. I grab a napkin and I clean his face and hands. I change his shirt

''I want other one.'' Liam said and then started saying gibberish.

''You only get one okay.'' I said. He started shaking his head.

A bit later I take Liam to the park and they come along too. I put Liam on the swings and I start pushing him. We play with Liam and he loves going on the slide then Emily picks him to try the monkey bars. I take out my phone and I take a picture of them.

_Later at night- _

I'm having dinner with my parents and Melissa and Liam is eating with his hands. My parents are explaining to me who will babysit Liam while I'm in school. But they still want to get straight A's in every class they still put more pressure on me. So I don't want to let them down again.

''And if I see Alex around you or near this house I will hurt him.'' My dad said. I told them I don't want nothing to do with him. But they know I'm gay and first they didn't believe me. But they came around and now they are okay with me being gay.

''Dad, you don't have to worry about him.'' I said.

''Also remember you have to get good grades in school. I don't want you slacking off.'' My mom said.

''I know I have to get good grades.'' I said.

''Spencer, we don't want the same thing to happen again.'' Melissa said.

''I'm full.'' Liam said pushing his plate away.

''I know! I will not repeat the mistake again!'' I yelled. I take Liam to my room and I grab his clothes and put him the tub to wash him. When I get done giving him a bath, I dress and I take him to his room.

''Liam, go pick a book so I can read it to you.'' I said. I sit on the bed seeing him picking a book.

''This book.'' Liam said happy holding the book. I put him in bed I tuck him in. And I start reading the book call oh the places you'll go by Dr. Seuss.

''You'll look up and down streets. Look 'em over with care. About some you will say, "I don't choose to go there." With your head full of brains and your shoes full of feet. You're too smart to go down any not-so-good street. And you may not find any you'll want to go down In that case, of course. You'll head straight out of town.'' I read and he fell asleep.

_Next day at school- _

I'm in school I'm sitting here waiting for to get my class schedule. I'm sitting next to a girl with long brown hair nicely I try ask her question. But she doesn't talk to me again I try to talk to her but nothing also she does not have headphones in her ears. What a bitch

A bit later I'm with Aria and Emily and we are talking about we have English class together. Emily is telling Aria and I about the date she had with Hanna. Emily is in love with Hanna and I'm happy for them. Then we see Hanna with a girl next to her and it's the same girl I was sitting next to.

''Hey this is Paige she is new here. They are my best friends Emily, Aria, Spencer.'' Hanna said.

''Where are you from?'' Aria asked.

''I'm from Boston just moved here.'' Paige said.

''Are you in the eleven grade too.'' Emily said.

''No, I'm in the twelfth grade.'' Paige said then she looks at me. The bell rings and it's time go to class.

''I will see you around.'' I said.


	2. The Prison Walls

_A/N: Abuse will happen in this chapter._

**Paige's POV-**

I'm skating around town and I didn't wanted to be home with my parents. I skate on the side walk but so far people yell saying _watch it punk._ I'm being careful and so far I haven't seen anyone else who skates. Skating calms me my being parents are still treating me like crap. I stop skating and I get off my board and I go inside a deli store. I go look at the bottles of water and sodas looking what I can buy. I put my skate board down. I grab a bag of Cheetos and a honey bun.

''Hey buddy, are you lost?'' I said. There is a small boy touching my skate board. He looks at me smiling and he starts talking gibberish. I smile at him and I have no idea what he saying until now.

''No.'' The little boy said.

''No, what?'' I asked. He sticks out his hand asking for something.

''Cheese.'' He said.

''Liam there you are.'' I look up and it's a girl with brunette. She picks him and Spencer gets close to them. I say hi to Spencer and she tells me it's her sister Melissa.

''Sorry, if Liam bother you.'' Melissa said.

''It's fine, he just wanted a Cheetos. Is he your son?'' I said.

''Yeah, it's her son. We are teaching him not to ask food from other people.'' Spencer said.

''I get it, how hold is he.'' I said.

''He is going to be one soon.'' Spencer said.

''Spencer, we have to go.'' Melissa said.

''Okay, we should leave.'' Spencer said.

We say bye and I pay for the stuff and I leave. I skate again around again and it's not much to do here. It's getting late and I go home. When I get home I see my parents are having a party with their friends. There is smoke everywhere and loud music. And there is a lot of people here and I see my parents drinking and laughing.

''Listen, here you worthless kid. Go to your room and stay up there.'' My dad said in anger.

''What, happen if I get hungry.'' I said.

''I don't care. Just don't come out of your room.'' My dad said.

I'm in my room and I can't sleep the music is loud and people are talking too loud. And it's almost three in the morning and I have school in four hours. I can't sleep at all and I know I will fall in asleep in class. Finally the music stop playing and I don't hear anyone talking. It's good they everyone left and I only have 30 minutes to sleep.

I'm in school right now and I'm really tired. I bought coffee and it's not helping then I bought an energy drink that helped. Now I'm in history class Mrs. Montgomery is my teacher and I'm sitting next to Spencer. I'm trying to listen but I can't and that stupid energy drink didn't help. I put my hand on my jaw but I keep falling asleep.

''Wake up, she will give you detention.'' I wake and it's Spencer telling me.

''I'm not sleeping.'' I said and I yawn.

''Whatever, don't fall asleep.'' Spencer said. I fall asleep hoping Mrs. Montgomery won't catch me.

''McCullers, wake up.'' I wake up looking around. And it's Mrs. Montgomery standing in front of me.

''What, happen?'' I asked.

''You, have detention after school.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

''What, for?'' I said.

''You, fell asleep through my class that's why.'' Mrs. Montgomery said. And she starts to teach again.

''Told you, but you didn't listen.'' Spencer said.

''You, like being right don't you.'' I said.

''Yeah, I do.'' Spencer said smiling. And I smile back at her.

Its lunch time and I finished eating. Now I'm skating around the parking lot doing tricks. And I can't do much tricks in the parking lot but I just skate around.

''You, really like getting detention don't you.'' I stop and it's Spencer.

''Are you going to give me detention?'' I said.

''You, are funny. If a teacher see you with your skateboard they will take it away.'' Spencer said.

''Okay, fine I will listen to you. Since you were right in History class.'' I said.

''Finally, you admit it.'' Spencer said smiling. Wow she has a beautiful smile.

''I can admit when I'm wrong. But I don't say it to many people and I only said it to a girl with a beautiful smile.'' I said. She smiles and looks away from me for few seconds. Then looks back at me.

''You, know we will pop quiz tomorrow.'' Spencer said.

''When did she say that.'' I said.

''Today, but you were sleeping remember. I can help you study for tomorrow but you have to read the text book.'' Spencer said.

''Okay, I will read the text book. If you ride the skateboard.'' I said.

''No, I'm not going to ride your skateboard.'' Spencer said.

''I will make sure you won't fall I promise.'' I said.

''You, better let me not fall.'' Spencer said.

''Now, stand on the skateboard. You are doing fine.'' I said. I hold her and when I about to let go. She puts her hands on my shoulders and I feel her hands holding tight to my shirt.

''Don't let go.'' Spencer said.

''Okay, I won't let go. Now let's try to move use either your left or right foot to move.'' I said. Spencer use her right foot to move and I follow. She is still holding my shirt tight.

''Wow, this is my first time on a skateboard.'' Spencer said smiling. And she let's go of me and gets off the skateboard.

''Next time, try without holding on to me.'' I said. We hear the bell ring.

''Come one, we have French class together.'' Spencer said. We both smile at each other.

We leave the parking lot and Spencer lets me put my skateboard in her car. And we walk to French class we sit next to each other. Learning how to speak French is little hard for me. The only words I know in French is Je t'aime and bonjour and I have seen French movies. Two days ago we had a French and I just my exam back and I fail.

''How did you do?'' Spencer asked.

''I failed the test I got a fifty. What about you?'' I said.

''I passed I got hundred-percent.'' Spencer said.

''That's great you passed.'' I said.

''I can tutor you if you want.'' Spencer said.

''I will like that.'' I said.

French class was the last class of the day. When I got done with detention I go to my locker and I see Hanna and Emily.

''Hey Paige, thought you went home already.'' Emily said.

''No, I had detention. Now I'm waiting for Spencer.'' I said.

''Why, did you get detention?'' Hanna asked.

''I fell asleep in Mrs. Montgomery class and she gave me detention.'' I said.

''That's Aria's mother, what you and Spencer are going to do later?'' Emily said.

''Spencer, is going to tutor me. What are you two going to do later.'' I said.

''Well, I'm going to take Emily out on a date.'' Hanna said.

''Wait, you two are dating.'' I said.

''Do you, have a problem with that.'' Emily said.

''No, I'm okay with that. I'm gay also.'' I said.

''That's good to know, Spencer is gay also. And we are trying to pair her with someone.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah, but we can't force her to be with someone.'' Emily said. Then Spencer walks towards us.

''Hey Spencer, guess what Paige is gay.'' Hanna said.

''I didn't know that.'' Spencer said.

''Well, Hanna and I we have to leave. See you two later.'' Emily said and they leave.

''Hanna, said you are gay too.'' I said.

''Yeah, I'm gay. I thought it was going to be a problem if you wasn't okay with that.'' Spencer said.

''That won't be a problem.'' I said and we leave. Sometimes I low down the volume because some background noise. I get confuse when I hear some talk to me and at the same time with background noise. I can't tell apart so I try to go along of whatever they are saying. Now in Spencer's house there are workers working in the backyard.

I'm in Spencer's kitchen and she is tutoring me in history. I'm reading the book and Spencer hasn't started to say anything. And I'm looking around and I still don't hear Spencer saying anything to me. Then she tap me hard on my arm and I look at her confused.

''If you, are ignoring me you can leave.'' Spencer said crossing her arm to her chest.

''I'm deaf in my left ear and I'm not ignoring you.'' I said.

''Don't lie to me Paige.'' Spencer said I sigh. And I take out my hearing aid and I show it to her and I put it on the table. Behind-the-ear hearing aid is what I use.

''Do, you believe me now.'' I said loudly. Spencer is speechless and I put my hearing aid back in my ear.

''Paige, I'm sorry I had no idea. How it happened? If you don't me asking.'' Spencer said. We go sit down on the couch.

''My brother was showing me how to drive. We saw this truck get into an accident it was close to us when we saw it. Then another car hit us pushing us close to another two cars. Then a loud explosion happened. Then I hear ringing sound in my ear and luckily the explosion didn't hit us. My brother died during surgery and I had three broken ribs and a broken arm. The doctor said the loud explosion caused immediate and permanent hearing loss. This is called acoustic trauma. And he said the hearing loss may not be treatable and I have to use hearing aid.'' I said. I start to cry

''Paige don't cry, I don't like it when you're sad." Spencer said pulling me into a hug.

''Spencer, you are the first person I ever said it to. I don't want sympathy and that's I don't let people sit on my left side. I can't hear too well on my left side.'' I said. And we break from the hug.

''I won't give you sympathy. I'm sorry I had the wrong idea. And it's terrible what happen to you and your brother. And I don't like seeing you sad. I will be here for you when you need me.'' Spencer said. She puts her hands on my face and use her thumbs. To wipe the tears away then she puts my hair behind my ears. And she removes her hands away from me.

''I should start going it's getting late.'' I said and I stand up.

''Paige, wait let me see your phone.'' Spencer said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''If you ever need someone to talk about anything. You can call me and I will be there.'' Spencer said. We trade numbers and I go home.

I'm home and I see my parents drinking and smoking with their friends. I try to go my room fast but my dad called me and I go to the living room.

''Its late where have you been.'' My dad said.

''I was studying with a friend.'' I said. My dad stands and comes stands in front of me.

''Why, would anyone would be friends with you. You are only good on your back. Paige you are fucking stupid and worthless.'' My dad said. They laugh.

''Fuck you.'' I said and I pushed my dad.

''You, are going to let her do that to you.'' One of his friend said. My dad smack my face hard that I lost my balance. My dad grabs me and pushed onto the floor.

''Don't act tough Paige.'' My dad said. My dad kicked my stomach and I'm gasping for air. I try to fight back but can't.

''Don't fight back Paige it will get worst.'' My mom said.

''Fuck you too.'' I said in anger.

''This, what happens when you talk to us like that.'' My dad said. My dad kicked my back and I scream in pain. I have tears going down on my face. I'm lying on the floor I want to get up and fight back. But my body is in pain. Then my dad puts his boot on my throat and I try to get him off me. But he puts more pressure on my throat and I'm gasping to air. I'm hitting his leg but he doesn't move.

''You piece of shit, you think you can stand up to me! You mean nothing nobody will ever love you. It would have been better if your brother lived and you died!'' My dad yelled at me in anger. He moves his boot away my throat and I'm still gasping for air. He kicked my back again and he grabs my hair.

''Go, to your room you piece of shit.'' My dad said. And I look at my mom and their friends. They look at me that I deserve getting hit.

I get up slowly and they laugh at me and I walk away slowly. Going up the stairs hurts I press my shoulder onto the wall. So I won't lose my balance and I go to my room. And I lock the door and lay on my bed and I can't lie still on the bed. I stand up and I take off my clothes slowly. I only have on my underwear and bra on. I take out the blade from the nightstand draw. I sit on the bed and I start to cut my thighs. I'm crying again few more cuts and I stop. I use my shirt to clean the blade on my thighs.

_Next day-_

I wake up and I look at clock and I have an hour before school start. I try to get slowly but I lie back down. My body feels like I was hit a bat. I try again but still hurts. I try again and I stand up and I look at mirror my stomach has bruise and I turn around and I look at my back and has huge bruise. I grab my clothes and I take a shower. And I don't want to be home so I'm going to school.

When I get done getting for school I go the kitchen to get something to eat. And my parents and their friends are there also. I quickly grab an orange juice bottle but my dad takes grabs my wrist.

''If you ever embarrass me in front of anyone. You won't walk anymore.'' He said in anger. He let's go and I leave the house and I walk to school.

**Spencer's POV-**

I'm by my locker and Paige comes up to me. And we start talking about yesterday of what she told me. I told her I will be friend and I want to get to know her more. Then Alex and his friends comes next to us

''Spencer, I'm surprised you made it to school. Thought you will be fucking a random guy in his back seat of his car.'' Alex said and his friends start to laugh. Before I can say anything Paige starts to talk.

''Don't, talk to her like that.'' Paige said standing in front of him.

''Who, the fuck are you? And I can talk her any way I want. She is just a slut.'' Alex said and he pushed Paige. And Paige punch him in the stomach and they start to fight. Alex punched her in stomach also and pushed against the locker. Paige punched him in the jaw twice.

''Paige! Stop.'' I yelled. Paige kicked him in the nuts and he falls down. But then Mrs. Montgomery and Mr. Fitz break up the fight.

''You, two principal office now! And everyone back to class now.'' Mr. Fitz said.

''Mr. Fitz, it was Alex fault not Paige.'' I said to him.

''I will go make sure Mr. Tamborelli will know.'' Mr. Fitz said.

After math class Hanna, Aria and Emily told me. It's all over school everyone is talking about it. I explain to them what happened and Paige defending me. It means a lot to me of Paige standing up for me.

''Alex, is a jerk but I'm happy Paige stood up for you.'' Emily said.

''Someone, needs to put him in his place.'' Aria said.

''It meant a lot Paige standing up for me. I just hope Mr. Tamborelli won't be unfair to Paige.'' I said.

''Look, Paige is right there.'' Hanna said. Paige is by her locker and we go next to her.

''Paige, what happened.'' I said.

''Mr. Tamborelli said I have detention for a week.'' Paige said.

''What about Alex?'' Aria said.

''Nothing, he got away with it. He doesn't have detention only I do.'' Paige said.

''That is not right, he should be punished also not you.'' I said.

''There, is nothing I can do.'' Paige said.

''You, can do something.'' Aria said.

''Like, what he thinks I'm lying. And he believed Alex when he said I started the fight.'' Paige said.

''I'm going to talk to Mr. Tamborelli right now.'' I said.

I leave and I walk into his office without knocking.

''Alex, started the fight not Paige.'' I said loud.

''Paige, started the fight not him.'' Mr. Tamborelli said.

''Is not fair you gave detention to Paige not Alex. And Paige was defending me because he said I was a slut.'' I said.

''Look, Spencer you can't not tell me what to do. Paige has detention that's final and you leave my office now. Or I will give three weeks of detention to you and Paige.'' Mr. Tamborelli said.

''You, are a horrible principal.'' I said and I leave.

I meet the girls at the lunch room and I told them what happen. They agree with me Paige shouldn't get trouble. And it's not fair Alex gets away with it. And I tell them Melissa and I bumped into Paige. And she thinks Liam is Melissa's son.

''Are, you going to tell Paige.'' Aria said.

''I want to, but I don't how Paige will react Liam is my son.'' I said.

''You, should tell her. I think she will be okay with it and tell her the truth.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, Paige stood up for you. And I don't think Paige will have a problem of you having a son.'' Hanna said.

''Where, is Paige she has lunch with us.'' I said.

''She went to nurse's office to get ice pack for stomach.'' Hanna said.

After lunch I go to the nurse's office and Paige is lying down on the exam table. With ice pack on her stomach.

''Hey Paige, how are you feeling.'' I said and I sit next to her.

''Hey Spencer, I feel like hell.'' Paige said. And I hold her hand.

''Paige, thank you for standing up for me. I don't know what else to say besides saying thank you.'' I said.

''Spencer, I didn't like the way he was talking to you. And you didn't deserve being called names. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing. But if he talks to you like that again I will punch him.'' Paige said and I smile at her. Paige's fingers go throw my fingers. And we don't let go and the bell rings.

''Do, you need help to stand up?'' I asked. Paige gets up slowly getting up and she is in pain.

''My stomach hurts so much.'' Paige said.

''Here, let me help you.'' Spencer said. I put Paige's right arm around me and slowly I help her stand up. Our faces is close to each other I look at her lips then her eyes.

''We, should get to class.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, we should we French class.'' I said. I move away and he laughs.

''I know, we have French class.'' Paige said smiling and I smile back at her.

''Your shirt is wet.'' I said. And she looks at shirt.

''Yeah, it will dry.'' Paige said.

After French class Paige went to detention and I went to field hockey practice. Emily has swimming practice and Hanna is with Aria. I still think its unfair Paige got in trouble and not Alex. And I start to get ready for practice and I leave the locker room. But I want to tell Paige that Liam is my son not Melissa. But I'm worried of how she will think of me and how she will feel the Alex is the father. Paige and I we just started spending together and I don't want lose the friendship. I hope she can understand and won't stopping being my friend.

After practice was over and when I get done getting ready. I see Paige waiting for me by my locker. And we smile at each then I ask Paige if you she wants to hang out. We are at my house and Melissa is in the kitchen making lunch and Liam is playing with his toys. I go help Melissa making lunch and I see Paige playing with Liam. And Paige picks him pretending he is an airplane he is just laughing. Then she puts Liam down on the couch. Paige sits down both of them look at each other smiling. Now they pretending to be monsters making growls.

''She, is good with Liam.'' Melissa said.

''She, really is but I haven't told her yet.'' I said.

''She, won't be mad at you. She looks cute playing with Liam and he likes her.'' Melissa said. Paige starts to tickle Liam and he is laughing.

''Lunch, is ready.'' Melissa said and Paige stops tickling Liam. He gets up and runs towards me. And I pick him up he start talking to about what Paige did.

''What, are we eating.'' Paige said.

''Are you okay eating fish sticks with tartar sauce.'' Melissa said.

''Yeah, I'm okay with that.'' Paige said. Then Melissa take Liam in the backyard.

''Paige, can we talk.'' I said.

''Sure, what you want to talk about.'' Paige said. We sit down on couch.

''Paige, Liam is not Melissa's son.'' I said.

''So who his mother.'' Paige said.

''Paige, he is my son and Alex is the father. But he won't help me take care of Liam at all.'' I said.

''So, let me get this straight. Liam is your son and Alex is the father but he is an asshole.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I'm worry of when I told you that you will stop talking to me. I'm sorry that I lied please say something.'' I said. Paige hold my hands.

''Spencer, I don't have a problem of you having a son. I'm surprised you dated Alex. But I won't stop being your friend.'' Paige said and I hug her. We break from the hug.

''Can we eat I'm starving.'' Paige said.

''Paige, tomorrow tonight I want you to join my family for dinner.'' I said.

''Are you sure, you want me to come.'' Paige said.

''Yes, I want you come join us.'' I said.

''Okay, I will join your family. What time?'' Paige said.

''Tomorrow night at seven.'' I said.

''Okay, tomorrow it is.'' Paige said.

**Paige's POV**

Tonight when I go to Spencer' house for dinner. I'm still surprised she asked me to come over. And I'm not really mad at her when she lied Liam was Melissa's son. I'm done getting ready and I go down stairs hoping they won't ask where I'm going.

''Where are you going?'' My mom asked. My parents are in the living room drinking and smoking.

''I'm going out.'' I said. And I can tell my dad is drunk.

''It's your fault your brother died!'' My dad yelled and stands in front of me.

''Is not my fault! Stop blaming me for his death. You two are nothing but assholes!'' I yelled and I pushed my dad.

''I told you what will happen.'' My dad said in anger. I punched my dad in the mouth before he hit me. He grab my hair and threw me on the floor. He tries to hit me but I kick him and he grabs me by my shirt.

"Don't put your hands on me! Don't touch me!" I yelled. Trying to fight him back. I kick him I try to punch him. But he hits me with more force.

''You, are fucking useless. You are fat and no one cares about you. We don't care about you'' My mom yelled at me. And I'm fighting my dad then he starts to choke me. I'm gasping for air and I'm scratching his forearms and he won't let go.

''You, are a waste of space!'' My dad yelled and let's go. My dad grabs me by my shirts. Force me to get up and I'm breathing hard. I want to hit him back but my eyes is full with tears. My dad hit me with back of his hand and it hurt worst because he wears two rings. I'm on the floor again crying.

''Paige, it's your fault your brother died. Begging him to show you how to drive.'' My mom said in anger. They leave the living room and I try to get up. Everything hurts and I'm still crying. I grab my jacket and I leave when I touch my face I feel blood on my forehead.

I keep walking and I stop crying. I walk to the park and I sit on the bench I lay down. I look at my phone and I got four texts from Spencer.

**From Spencer: Paige, where are you?**

**From Spencer:Paige, it's almost eight**

**From Spencer: Are you okay? I'm worry about you. Call or text me plz**

**From Spencer: You haven't called or text me. Paige where are you?**

I didn't text her back and I don't know what to say. I didn't want anyone to know my parents abuse me and Spencer shouldn't worry about me. And I will be eighteen soon and I need move away. But I have no money and I need to think how to get money fast.

''Paige, is that you?'' I look and it's Emily. And she tells me that's her mom Pam.

''I'm okay, just getting air.'' I said.

''What happened to your forehead?'' Pam said.

''Nothing, I should get going.'' I said and I stand up.

''Paige, don't lie to us.'' Emily said and I'm trying to think up a lie.

''I got mugged.'' I lied. They shouldn't worry about me.

''Paige, where are your parents.'' Pam asked.

''Away on a business trip.'' I lied.

''You, are coming home with us. And I don't want hear no.'' Pam said.

I'm here at their house and Pam clean the cut on my forehead. Then Pam made me food and I started eating like I haven't eaten in days. Then Pam I can stay for the night.

''Paige, what happen to you.'' Pam said.

''I told you I got mugged.'' I lied again. I think she knows I'm lying.

''You, can sleep in Emily's room tonight.'' Pam said.

''Thank you.'' I said. I go to Emily's room and she lend me clothes to sleep in.

''Spencer, called and she worry about you.'' Emily said.

''What, did you tell her.'' I said.

''What, you told me and my mom. And I told her you will call her tomorrow.'' Emily said.

''I will see her tomorrow. Thank you for you and your mom letting me stay here.'' I said.

''Paige, if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here for you don't forget that.'' Emily said and we hug. And we break from the hug and we go to sleep.

_Next day-_

I'm here at Spencer's house and she opens the door. And she hug me tight and I hug her back we break from the hug. I lied to you of what happen last night and I didn't know what to say.

''Paige, I'm so happy you are okay.'' Spencer said. We are in her room.

''I wanted to call you. But thought you will hate because I didn't show up.'' I said.

''I will never hate you. When I called Emily and she told me what happen my heart raced. I'm happy you safe now.'' Spencer said and I look away.

''Paige, talk to me.'' Spencer said holding my hands. And I start to cry.

''Spencer, I'm scare.'' I said and pulls me into a hug.

''Tell me, I'm here for you.'' Spencer said.

''I'm not ready, to talk about it. Please don't leave me.'' I said crying.

''I will never leave you. I will be by your side and we will make it together.'' Spencer said. We cuddle and I hold on to her shirt.

''You, are a great person.'' I said.

''So are you Paige. You can stay the night if you want.'' Spencer said and we look at each other.

''I will like that. Can we talk a nap now.'' I said.

''Yeah, we can.'' Spencer said and she kiss my forehead. And we hold on to each other until we fell asleep.


	3. Holding Onto Heaven

_**A/N: Cici & Dinosaurfan thank you for the ideas. **_

**Spencer's POV-**

I'm in school and I'm talking to Emily, Hanna and Aria. I'm telling them Paige is perfect and she cares about Liam and me. Two days ago I had a doctor's appointment for Liam and she came long. And Liam loves to play with Paige when she comes over.

''You, and Paige will make a cute couple.'' Hanna said.

''Hanna, we are just friends.'' I said.

''Do, you like her?'' Aria said.

''What, no I mean she is great but we are just friends.'' I said.

''You, like her you just haven't admit to yourself.'' Emily said. Then Paige come sits next to us.

''Where, you been lunch is almost over.'' I said.

''I was in the principal's office.'' Paige said eating her lunch.

''Why, were you there.'' Aria said.

''I got in trouble because I punched someone. Now I have two more weeks of detention.'' Paige said.

''Why, did you punched him.'' I said.

''He, called Liam a bastard child.'' Paige said.

''Wow, that was nice of you to do that.'' Emily said.

''Paige, you didn't had to do that. But thank you.'' I said.

The bell rings and we go to class. Then the day went fast after school Aria went to spend time with her mom. But Hanna and Emily went shopping and I have filed hockey practice. And a game against Oak Knoll high school filed hockey girls' team and they are really good. But I have to be better than them and I was thinking to ask Paige to one of my games. But now coach is making us making run back and forth then we will have to practice our shoots.

Practice finished and my body is sore when I leave the locker room. I walk to my locker and Paige is standing there waiting for me. I smile at her and I ask if she wants to come over to my house and she says yes. I hug Liam and he wants to hug Paige.

''Hey, buddy.'' Paige said smiling.

''Me.'' Liam said happy.

''You, two are cute.'' I said then Liam start playing with Paige's hair.

''And, he likes me hair.'' Paige said.

''Paige, I was going to finger paint with him do. Do you want to finger paint with us.'' I said and Paige smiles.

''Of course, I will be honor.'' Paige said.

''You, are such a dork.'' I said.

I go grab the paint bottles and I also a lot of paper and newspaper. Then I go back to the living room and I set it up and I see Paige is making Liam laugh. Then I grab the paper plates and I pour the paint and Liam gets off the couch and sits next to me.

''Liam, touch the paint with your hand.'' I said and Liam does it he gets happy.

''You, are a great mother Spencer.'' Paige said and she sit next to Liam.

''Thank you, it was nice of you to say that.'' I said.

''I mean it, and what you going to draw buddy.'' Paige said.

''Boo.'' Liam said.

''Boo?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, we watched monsters last night, when he saw boo. He kept saying it and he really likes the movie.'' I said.

''I like that movie and I still haven't seen the one they meet in college.'' Paige said.

''We, could see it together.'' I said.

''That, will be great.'' Paige said and we both smile.

Then we see Liam putting his small hands into the paint and he smiles. Then he starts to paint on the paper and I see Paige finger painting too. And I start to finger paint too and we keeping painting then my parents come in. I introduce them to Paige and she says hi and my mom asked if she wants to stay for dinner. My mom start to make dinner and Paige helps me clean up the mess. I change Liam's clothes then we all sit down for dinner and we are going to eat lasagna and garlic bread. I look at my dad and I know he is going to ask Paige some questions.

''Paige, what grade are you in.'' My dad said.

''I'm, in the twelfth grade.'' Paige said and I sit next to her.

''What, are you going to do after high school.'' My mom said.

''I'm, not really sure yet to be honest.'' Paige said.

''How, are you in school.'' My dad said.

''Dad, stop asking her questions.'' I said.

''Spencer, we are just getting to know Paige.'' My mom said.

''I don't mind Spence, well I been getting into trouble lately.'' Paige said.

''And, why is that.'' My mom said.

''I get into fights, because other people talk about Spencer in a bad way. And I don't like how they talk about her.'' Paige said and her hands goes under the table. And I hold her left hand under the table.

''She even got into a fight with Alex.'' I said.

''Make sure, he doesn't cause problems for Spencer.'' My dad said and Paige nods.

After dinner I put Liam to sleep and since it's late I tell Paige to stay over. I gave her my pajama clothes but she told me it doesn't fit. But she fits into Melissa's clothes and we go down stairs to watch Monsters University. I press play and Paige let me cuddle with her and we share caramel popcorn. I notice she is a kid at heart and loves Disney movies and she told me she loves an American tail movie. I love being around Paige she is so sweet to me and makes laugh. And I feel I just can be myself around her and doesn't pressure me to be perfect.

I wake up I notice my head is resting between Paige's breasts.

''I'm sorry didn't mean to.'' I said.

"It's okay. You were probably reaching for a pillow in your sleep." Paige said and we both laugh.

''You, snore.'' I said.

"At least you weren't drooling." Paige said and we both laugh.

''You, do snore and it's cute.'' I said.

"You can get off now." Paige said.

''Make, me.'' I said. Then I feel Paige's arm around my torso and lays my back on the couch and gets on top of me. Her hands are on the sides and she is looking down at me.

''Are, you okay your face is red.'' Paige said.

''I-I-I'm fine.'' I said then she puts my hair behind my right ear.

''We, should go to sleep.'' Paige said and she gets off me.

We go to my room and we lay down and Paige falls asleep fast. I lay on my bed and I think I'm starting to like Paige not sure if it's a crush on her or real feelings. Then I feel Paige putting her arm around my waist and I feel her fingers under my shirt. And her touch is making my body feel hot and her face is close to my arm. I look at her and I'm happy Paige is in my life.

_Next day at school-_

Before we went to school Paige bought me and the girls' breakfast. And the day is going fast and I still haven't asked Paige to come to one of my games. Paige is somewhere and I'm telling Aria, Hanna and Emily that I might like Paige. And Hanna thinks I should flirt with her but Aria and Emily say I should tell her how I feel. But I'm not sure what to do but first I have to figure out if I have true feelings for her. I'm by my locker and then Alex comes over to start problems with me.

''Shouldn't you be having sex in a motel. Like the slut you are.'' Alex said.

''Fuck, you Alex..'' Before I can finish Paige says something to him.

''Alex, fuck off and you are just mad you got a small dick.'' Paige said.

''And, what are you her girlfriend.'' Alex said.

''I'm going to punch you.'' Paige said and Alex pushed her. I don't Paige to get in trouble no more so I stand in front of her before she hits him.

''Paige, don't fight him.'' I said.

''He, can't just talk to you like that and gets away.'' Paige said.

''He, is useless and a piece of shit. Don't fight him please do it for me.'' I said and I put my hands on her cheeks. And she says okay I won't in a whisper. Then I turn around I punched him in the nose and he falls down.

''You, bitch,'' Alex said he covered his nose.

''Holy crap, Spencer that was so bad ass.'' Hanna said.

''We, should leave.'' Aria said.

I take Paige to my house and the girls come over too. And I gave Paige coffee she is sitting down on the couch.

''Paige, I'm grateful you defend me all the time. But why do you keep fighting? No matter how many times you fight other people will always talk. I don't want you to get in trouble no more.'' I said.

''If, I told you why I keep defending you. Then you will you wouldn't understand.'' Paige said and she stands up. I ask why but she just I have to go then leaves. I'm getting worry about her.

**Paige's POV-**

I just left Spencer's house and she asked me why I keep fighting. I don't know really or it's because how my parents verbally abuse me. So I take it out on who talks bad about Spencer. And I didn't want to tell her my parents abuse me and it's her not job to worry about me. I get home and my parents left to somewhere I don't know. They didn't tell me or left money for me to buy food and they just left now it's been three days since the left. And I take a shower now I'm really hungry

After I take a shower I go lay down on my bed. I'm starting to like Spencer more than a friend. But I doubt she will ever go out with me and I haven't cut myself in a few days. When I'm around Spencer she makes me feel like I'm a different person in a good way. And I like being around Liam he is such a cute kid and I really like being around Spencer. That night when I turned her around on the couch I wanted to kiss her. Then I get a text from Spencer

**From Spencer: Do, you want to sleep over? My parents are in Philly and the girls are here. Plz come over**

**To Spencer: Ok, I will go over right now.**

I pack some clothes then I use my skateboard to get to her house. When I get here they are talking about stuff and I go change into my pajamas. Then the pizza gets here and we start to eat. And I eat like I haven't in days but I been hungry since school was over. And I'm on my third slice

''Paige, clam down there is more for later.'' Emily said.

''I'm, really hungry that's all.'' I said.

''Don't, your parents cook you food?'' Aria said.

''Yeah, but they went away on a business trip.'' I said.

''But, they should have left you money.'' Spencer said.

''Can, we please talk about something else.'' I said.

''So, Paige do you have a crush on a girl from school.'' Hanna said.

''Maybe, why?'' I said.

''Can, you tell us who it is.'' Hanna said.

''No, I won't say who.'' I said.

''Paige, tell us who you like.'' Spencer said.

''Wait, do we know her?'' Emily said.

''Yeah, you do pretty well.'' I said.

''Is, she pretty?'' Aria said.

''She, is beautiful.'' I said.

''That, is so cute of you to say that about her. I'm going to find out who you like.'' Hanna said.

''Let's, make a deal if you find out who I really like. The next date you and Emily go out I will pay for it.'' I said.

''Okay, deal.'' Hanna said.

''This, should bring interesting.'' Spencer said.

''Does, Hanna get any hints.'' Aria said.

''Okay, she is a brunette.'' I said.

''There, is so many girls with that color of hair.'' Emily said.

''Try, to find out if not I will give you another hint.'' I said.

''Okay, wait until we go to school and I will find out who you really like.'' Hanna said.

''That's sprit.'' I said and they laugh.

After we talked about that then Aria is telling us everything is good with Ezra. Then we eat more junk food and we keep talking about random stuff. I'm sitting next to Spencer and I notice she is cold and she covers us. And I feel her hand on my thigh and I look at her and she smiles at me.

''Paige, what are you doing tomorrow after school.'' Spencer said.

''Nothing, why?'' I said.

''I have a game tomorrow, and I hoping you can come and watch me play.'' Spencer said.

''Sure, I will like to come and watch. What is your jersey number?'' I said.

''I'm number eight.'' Spencer said.

''Come on, you two stop eye fucking each other.'' Hanna said and Aria laughs.

''Hanna!'' Spencer said.

''You, guys are funny.'' Emily said.

It was getting late and we all go to bed. I share a bed with Spencer and we are close to each other just looking at each other. Then I lie on my back then Spencer lays her head on my chest and her hand is touching my shoulder. I put my arm on her back and I like how we are right now. And her hair smells like coconut shampoo. I'm happy I met Spencer and her friends then I start to get sleepy.

_At Spencer's game-_

I have on a white shirt and I wrote the number eight big on the shirt. I'm sitting next to Hanna, Aria and Emily we are cheering for Spencer. And she is really a great player I'm still not sure how this game is played but I'm just watching and cheering for her. The score is tied then Spencer made the shot and they win and we cheer for them. Then Spencer comes towards Hanna, Aria and Emily hug her. Then I hug Spencer and I pick her up and we are smiling at each other then I told her she was amazing in the field. Then I put her down and Spencer goes to the locker room to change.

Then Spencer comes out and we go get something to eat. After we ate Aria goes to see Ezra then Emily and Hanna go home. Then I walk with Spencer to her house and while walking we talk about what type of girls we like. We go to her room and we lay down on the bed.

''I like being around you.'' I said.

''Why, is that.'' Spencer said and we look at each other.

''I, don't feel alone. I thought when I moved here to Rosewood thought I will be a loner. Back home I didn't have many friends anymore after my brother died.'' I said.

''Paige, you are not alone no matter what. You have me and the girls and I like being around you too.'' Spencer said and she holds my hand.

''You, were great playing on the field.'' I said.

''Thanks, I'm really happy you came to the game.'' Spencer said.

''I don't get how the game is played but I will come and watch you play.'' I said.

''Maybe, I will show you how to use the stick.'' Spencer said.

''That, we be fun.'' I said.

We go play with Liam in the backyard and we play catch. After that I help Spencer make him lunch and he is a messy eater and likes to play with his food. Then Spencer invented me to his birthday party next weekend and I said I will go and now I have to think what to buy him. After he ate I watch Spencer teaching him how to count. And I hope Hanna doesn't find out it's Spencer is the one I like.


End file.
